This invention relates to a mechanical type disc brake in which an input force given by a cable and the like in the circumferential direction of a disc is converted into an axial force for urging a friction pad against the disc.
In general, it has been a common practice to build in the disc brake of the type described a brake clearance adjusting means for adjusting to a given range the brake clearance between the disc and the friction pad. However, the brake clearance adjusting means hithertofore proposed is complex in construction and consists of a great number of parts, so that the size of the disc brake, when such means is built therein, will be increased, resulting difficulty in handling and an increase in cost.